<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Family Explained by parkersharthook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193615">The Family Explained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook'>parkersharthook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of the Stark-Rogers Twins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Harley Stark-Rogers, M/M, Peter Stark-Rogers - Freeform, Stark-Rogers Family, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Team as Family, morgan stark-rogers - Freeform, peter and reader are twins, stark-rogers reader, twins au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just to clarify everything</p><p>things will be added as needed</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures of the Stark-Rogers Twins [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Family Explained</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parents:<br/>-Tony Stark <br/>-Steve Rogers</p><p>Children:<br/>-Harley William Stark-Rogers<br/>-Peter Benjamin Stark-Rogers<br/>-Y/n Y/m/n Stark-Rogers<br/>-Morgan Sarah Stark-Rogers</p><p>Info:<br/>-Harley was adopted at age 8<br/>-Peter and y/n were adopted at age 5 (Harley was 10)<br/>-Morgan was adopted right after birth (Harley 18, Peter and y/n were 13)</p><p>Other relationships:<br/>-Bucky/Clint<br/>-Nat/Sam</p><p> </p><p>I will add stuff as it comes up</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave a comment and a kudos :))</p><p>requests are open</p><p>tumblr: parkersharthook</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>